Confusa entre as estações
by Lela Malfoy
Summary: Hermione ama alguém. Mas quem? Seu namorado Harry, ou seu mais novo paciente Draco? Shortfic, UA, Drama. PS: Leiam também "Coração de Gelo", comédia/romance.


Capítulo único!

Pessoal, esse não é o tipo de fic que eu escrevo... Afinal adoro comédia e tal né, mas isso era um trabalho de escola que escrevi, e agora vai virar fanfic pra quem gosta de drama. Já vou avisando, que se você não gostar de drama não deve ler! Certo? Avisei, ok?

A fic é DracoxHemrionexHarry, e é universo alternativo, sem magia.

Espero que quem ler venha a gostar...

E quem prefere algo mais divertido leia _"Coração de gelo" _minha fic que está sendo atualizada regularmente, mas ainda não está concluída.

Agora, vamos ao que interessa...

_**Confusa entre as estações.**_

Sentada naquela praça, percebi que meu mundo desmoronava. Nada era pra ter acabado assim. Mas quando tentamos melhorar qualquer coisa de maneira errônea, é óbvio que no fim tudo dá errado. Minhas últimas lágrimas caem enquanto chega o pôr do sol. Vejo-me sozinha, perdida. Em pensar que só quis fazer o bem...

Eis aqui minha história.

Chamo-me Hermione, e há um ano tenho um namorado. Fiel, compreensivo, bonito e muito simpático, Harry sempre me deu muita atenção e carinho. Por vezes brigamos, mas nos acertamos logo em seguida, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, entretanto, nunca foi o tipo de relacionamento monótono ou ruim, muito pelo contrário... Nos damos bem até demais. Mais que amantes, somos irmãos, amigos, companheiros. E tudo caminhava extremamente bem.

Meus problemas começaram num hospital. Eu era voluntária, e lá conheci Draco. Ele tinha câncer. Uma pessoa engraçada, sarcástica, e extremamente inteligente. Podíamos conversar horas e horas, sobre os mais diversos assuntos, sem nos dar conta do tempo passar. Ele tinha um gênio forte, por vezes discutíamos, mas dávamos gargalhadas em seguida. Devido a sua doença, com o passar do tempo ele foi ficando cada vez mais debilitado. Até que resolveu que iria sair do hospital. Queria esperar sua partida em paz, estava cansado dos remédios e dos tratamentos pesados. Entretanto, antes de sair, disse-me toda a verdade. Draco estava apaixonado, e era um amor impossível. Contou que a jovem era linda, mas que ninguém iria querer algo com ele, pelo estado em que se encontrava, afinal logo não estaria mais entre nós. Depois de me contar tudo, percebi que era de mim que ele falava. Pude perceber que ele estava apaixonado por mim realmente. Todo o tempo que eu oferecia somente a ele, as risadas que dávamos juntos, o fato de tratá-lo como alguém em perfeita saúde, fez com que isso acontecesse. Além de que, era a única pessoa com quem ele conversava.

Devia simplesmente fingir que não era comigo e sumir? Deixar Draco morrer sem saber o que é realmente ser amado? E digo isso, pois a única namorada que teve, o traiu friamente, e depois simplesmente o largou quando ele confessou sua doença.

Tomei uma decisão inesperada. Resolvi que passaria com Draco seus últimos dias. Ele era tão boa companhia, tão encantador e inteligente... Posso afirmar que não resolvi nada disso por pena. Ele não era digno de pena. Pena é algo que oferecemos as pessoas fracas, e Draco, era a pessoa mais forte que já havia conhecido.

Mas meu erro, foi não contar nada disso a Harry. Menti, e o enganei durante dias. No começo, ele não estava nem um pouco desconfiado, afinal sempre fui fiel, sempre o amei mais do que a mim mesma. Porém, como deixar Draco morrer assim, sozinho? Não era justo! É certo que também não era justo para Harry, ser enganado pela namorada, e sei que no fim das contas, só quem errou mesmo nesta história fui eu.

Duas semanas se passaram. Eu freqüentava a casa onde Draco passava os dias mais felizes de sua vida de acordo com ele. Ficava lá tardes inteiras, às vezes até tarde da noite, enquanto Harry pensava que eu estava no hospital. Comecei a nutrir um sentimento muito grande por aquele loiro encantador dos olhos claros, e de uma simples companhia, tornou-se alguém indispensável, alguém mais importante do que eu podia imaginar. Quando me beijava, acariciava meu cabelo, sorria e me dizia palavras doces, sentia que eu era o mundo dele. Ninguém no universo inteiro para ele, era mais especial que eu naquele momento. Sabia que me apaixonar por Draco era tolice, que estava tudo errado, que eu estava errada. Já não era correto estar ali, trocando carícias com ele, enquanto Harry pensava que era o único. Mas não pude evitar. Quem conhece esse sentimento avassalador, sabe bem do que estou falando. É algo que não podemos escolher, não podemos decidir, e quanto mais eu pensava em Harry, mais percebia o quanto gostava de Draco. Comecei a deixar meu namorado em segundo plano, a não dar mais valor as coisas que ele falava ou fazia, pois elas não pareciam ser tão intensas e tão sinceras como tudo que vinha de Draco. Agora percebo que estando nos seus últimos dias, ele de fato só poderia agir assim, e vejo que fui injusta demais com Harry. Mas não demorou muito pra que isso acabasse.

Numa tarde, logo quando cheguei na casado loiro, percebi que algo estava estranho. A porta estava aberta, e havia mais movimento que normalmente. Ao entrar, vi a cena que jamais vou poder esquecer. Ele estava caído no chão, sorrindo, estático. Lá dentro estavam dois paramédicos, chamados por um vizinho que ouviu barulhos na casa. Disseram-me que quando chegaram, ele já estava lá, exatamente da mesma forma. Parecia pelo menos, ter morrido feliz, ter se realizado enquanto vivo.

Fui até o quarto, e peguei algumas coisas minhas que estavam lá, ainda em estado de choque, não acreditando que ele estava, morto, sob seu tapete azul. Encontrei uma carta, que ele havia datada da noite anterior. Dizia que fui a pessoa mais especial de sua vida, e que agora, poderia descansar em paz graças a mim, que tinha lhe oferecido tudo que não teve durante toda sua estada por aqui. Entre muitas outras palavras maravilhosas, disse por fim, que me amava, que realmente me amou. Não porque eu fui uma enfermeira, uma amiga... Que me amou realmente como mulher. Sentei na cama, e chorei durante tanto tempo que nem lembro quanto foi.

Assim que cheguei em minha casa, profundamente abatida, vi Harry sentado no sofá com cara de poucos amigos. Assim que percebeu que eu estivera chorando, abraçou-me e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Contei então, que um dos pacientes que cuidava, tinha falecido esta tarde.

Foi então que ele indagou de que paciente eu falava, já que fazia duas semanas que eu não ia ao hospital. Ele tinha ido até lá me levar flores, e as enfermeiras comunicaram da minha ausência, preocupadas, pensando que algo tivesse acontecido.

Chorei ainda mais. Harry me fazia várias perguntas, estava muito irritado. Disse que nunca mais devia lhe telefonar ou ir atrás dele. Bateu a porta, e poucos instantes depois, pude ouvir o carro acelerar e se distanciar cada vez mais.

Passei a noite em claro, pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Também passei assim o dia todo, até que resolvi sair para tomar um pouco de ar, e pensar em como resolver tudo. E agora aqui estou, sentada, sozinha, talvez esperando algum milagre acontecer.

O celular toca. É o Harry. Fico feliz ao ver que ele me liga, mas receio em atender durante alguns segundos. Assim que digo olá, sou abordada por dois homens, que mandam que eu entregue a bolsa e o telefone. Assustada, grito, e então, um deles me dá uma facada, e eu simplesmente apago.

Luzes, barulho, muitas pessoas a minha volta. Percebo logo que estou em um hospital. Sinto dificuldades em respirar, e meu corpo não parece responder. Vejo Draco flutuando perto de mim, parece querer me chamar, ele sorri tão sedutor... Penso estar imaginando coisas. Ao olhar para o lado, Harry está ali, segurando minha mão. Lágrimas correm de seus olhos, e desesperado, ele me pede desculpas aos gritos. Sorrio para ele, sem, no entanto conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra. Essa foi a última vez em que o vi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Dias depois da morte de Hermione, ainda me sentindo culpado, fui até nosso quarto, arrumar as coisas dela. Eu tinha descoberto toda a história, sobre um tal paciente, Draco Malfoy, e acabei percebendo que não havia ninguém no mundo que fosse tão atenciosa e amiga quanto ela. Quando penso que podia ter a escutado, em vez de ir embora, penso que ela poderia estar aqui comigo agora, e estaríamos sorrindo e nos amando como todos os outros dias. Revirando caixas e papéis, encontro um poema, que data exatamente uma semana antes de sua morte, não tenho certeza se ele foi escrito a mim ou a Draco, de qualquer forma, posso ouvir a doce voz de Hermione falando calmamente...

"_Lá fora é primavera_

_Mas em meu coração, juro, é outono._

_Quando você se aproxima, sinto, pode ser verão _

_Esqueço a idéia quando o frio torna-se imensidão._

_Confusa entre as estações_

_Confusa entre as sensações_

_Não é tão simples estar onde queremos_

_Com quem desejamos_

_Da maneira que sonhamos._

_Parece sem sentido_

_Tudo que faço, falo, digo_

_Contraditória, egoísta..._

_Sinto-me a pessoa mais pessimista._

_Lá fora é primavera_

_Mas em meu coração, juro, não vi nenhuma flor,_

_E senti mais de um amor_

_Que causa mal a mim, a ti, a ele..._

_A nós._

_Mal que ainda espero ser reparado_

_E que, por favor, não me entendam errado,_

_Nada fiz de mal grado._

_Armadilhas estranhas tem nosso coração_

_Fosse tão fácil revelar a verdade como num verso então._

_Confusa entre as estações_

_Confusa entre as sensações_

_Não é tão simples dizer o que queremos_

_Para quem desejamos_

Da maneira que esperamos...

_Da maneira que todos esperam"._

_Fim._

Aiii que triste né!

Nem sei como escrevi algo assim tão triste...

Mas, espero que pelo menos alguns tenham gostado da leitura..

Grande beijo...

Lêla Malfoy*~

OS: Leiam _"Coração de Gelo" _ta? :D


End file.
